


Winning the Game

by Fenchurch87



Series: The Eye of the Storm [19]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Chess, F/M, Fear, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 01:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenchurch87/pseuds/Fenchurch87
Summary: Lianna Trevelyan and Cullen ponder the Inquisition's chances against Corypheus. Originally written in response to a writing prompt on /r/dragonage.





	Winning the Game

“Checkmate,” Cullen announced, allowing just a hint of triumph to enter his voice as he moved his rook across the board.

“Well, you certainly got me there.” Lianna smiled, but it seemed forced to his eyes.

“Something is troubling you,” he guessed.

“I'm fine,” Lianna protested, but her sigh gave her away.

“Are you sure?” he pressed. “Because ordinarily you would never have left your King exposed like that. Talk to me,” he continued. “You can tell me anything, you know that.”

Lianna sighed again and gazed unhappily at the chessboard. “I am afraid,” she said, finally. “For you, for Evie and Ricky, for the world. Corypheus will attack again sooner or later, and when he does– I try to put my trust in the Maker, but it isn't enough. I don't know what will happen, and that frightens me, Cullen.”

“There is nothing wrong with being afraid,” he said gently. “Anyone who says they aren't frightened by Corypheus is either a liar or a fool. But I promise you this. I will do everything I can to keep Eve and Rickard safe.” _And you_ , he added silently. “And if I know your brother and sister, they will do the same for me.”

“As will I. Don't think I intend to let them fight my battles for me.” Lianna managed a laugh then, and he was pleased to hear a little of the old familiar determination return to her voice. “What do you believe will happen, Cullen?”

“Honestly?” He reached for her hand so he could kiss her fingertips. “I believe we will win,” he whispered. _I have to_ , he thought, as he looked into her emerald green eyes. _Otherwise– No. I can't._

Lianna smiled at him, with genuine warmth this time. “Of course we will win,” she whispered, raising his hand to her own lips. “Corypheus is no match for three angry Trevelyans.”

A small bubble of laughter rose in his throat. “Is anyone?”

“I don't think so.” Lianna gave his hand one final squeeze and then glanced down at the chessboard. “Would you like another game? I need to regain my honour.”

“Not if I have anything to do with it.”

“Oh?” Lianna lifted her chin. “Is that a challenge, Cullen?”

He raised an eyebrow. “Perhaps.”

“Alright then.” Lianna replaced her pieces on the board and gazed at him defiantly. “May the best tactician win.”

 


End file.
